


The Great Werewolf Debate of '93

by Gil_Galads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crack, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil_Galads/pseuds/Gil_Galads
Summary: Remus Lupin was the first competent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts had seen in a great many years. The students weren't about to let him go so easily.





	The Great Werewolf Debate of '93

**Author's Note:**

> there really isn't any substance at all to this, I just really love the concept of slytherins standing up to snape's bullshit and also remus lupin having something good happen to him for once in his life. also, i mean, i highly doubt hermione was the only one who figured out he was a werewolf- snape can't have assigned that essay to only that one class, like. please. plus remus is a terrible liar and very, very obviously a werewolf, bless him.

Severus Snape started in shock at the entirety of Slytherin house, gathered before him in their common room.

“What do you mean, ‘you already knew’?” He asked slowly. 

“I mean we already knew,” said a seventh year prefect, rolling her eyes haughtily like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Right fucking obvious, if you ask me,” muttered one of the fifth years, one whom Severus had previously thought to be a little thick. Apparently not as thick as previously assumed, though still not the brightest, if he’d spent five years in Severus’s tender care and still had the nerve to swear in front of him. 

“Do none of you see the danger in this? In having a _werewolf_ teaching at this school?” Severus put a great deal of effort into sneering out the word werewolf, like it was the darkest of curses. And it was, really, if you thought about it. 

“Well,” said the seventh year prefect who’d spoken up earlier. “Dumbledore might be mad, but he isn’t an idiot. I don’t think he’d let a werewolf into the school without taking precautions against the accidental biting of students first.” The other Slytherins were nodding along, like they’d discussed this beforehand. Knowing them, they probably had. “I liked it about as much as you do at first, but all evidence points to Professor Lupin having himself well in hand during the full moons.” This was met with a great deal of nodding and noises of agreement from the others. Severus could only stare. This was not going to plan in the slightest. 

The fifth year from earlier spoke up again, grinning nastily. “We’ve put it to a vote,” he said. “And we’re going to brutally murder whoever gets Lupin sacked- NEWTs and OWLs are coming up, and he’s the first competent teacher we’ve had in DADA for years.”

Severus blinked. That sounded like a threat. 

“You understand, of course, Professor Snape? We’re only protecting our best interests here.” Severus suddenly realized that the fifth year was a very large muggle rugby player’s very large Quidditch player son, and also that he was rather outnumbered, despite his dueling skills outclassing those of any of his students’. They were all looking directly at him, Severus realized. Even the first years. 

That was definitely a threat, Severus thought, and did some hasty reconfiguring of his plans. 

“Do you mean to say that all of Slytherin house has gone behind my back to decide something as….monumental as this?” 

“No,” said the seventh year prefect. “All of Hogwarts has gone behind your back to decide this. The Ravenclaw prefects called a meeting, and the Hufflepuffs proposed the vote, and the Gryffindors backed us up when we proposed murder.”

“I see,” said Severus, very slowly, after a very long pause. “Well, if you are all willing to...take such a risk….who am I to stop you?” 

“Exactly!” said the prefect cheerily. “I’m so glad you understood, Professor. I thought you might disagree!”

“No” said Severus, who was a very calculating man. “It’s only practical, what with exams coming up.” 

With that, Severus turned on his heel and hurried out of the Slytherin common room. 

 

* * *

 

Remus Lupin didn’t find out until many years later, when Harry casually brought up the Great Werewolf Debate of ‘93 during dinner one night at Grimmauld Place long after the war was over, just how close he’d come to getting sacked. If there were tears in his eyes, no one mentioned it. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> to the delightful individual whose lovely comment i woke up to the morning after i posted this fic: 
> 
> 1) its not that deep
> 
> 2) who even leaves a comment that long on a fic this short anyway
> 
> 3) you write snape mpreg fanfiction


End file.
